Horn of the Ram
by Virgofox28
Summary: Two teens live in a village that has been cursed by a necromancer. This happened a long time ago and a present-day fox student finds a peculiar artifact on a school trip, he also meets a wolf that tells the story of the artifact relating to the cursed village and the fate of the owner. Oneshot.


It was a bright sunny day in Lylat when a school of teens were visiting the museum. A small group of teens had wandered away from the class and decided to explore on their own. The smallest teen in the group was a young fox named Marcus and he had stopped for a second when he spotted a peculiar looking artifact.

"What's this?" The fox asked to himself as he examined the artifact.

The artifact looked like a silver horn, but it had a head of a ram where the mouthpiece should be.

"Horn of the Ram." He said and pulled out a sketchpad.

"Correct." A voice behind him said, startling the fox a little. Marcus then turned around to see an adult wolf behind him, one of the workers of the museum. "That horn has some history behind it, do you want me to explain?" The wolf asked and Marcus nodded.

***Flashback 3,000 B.C.***

It was a grey cloudy day in Olden Time Lylat when two teens were leaving their village to go on a quest to stop a necromancer that was cursing the village and casting famine on their crops. The older of the two was a golden ram with the name of Tyrell and the younger one was a white fox by the name of Aladar.

Tyrell was a martial artist who also used a sword while Aladar was a red mage who used a combination of light and dark magic as well as a staff.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The fox asked the older teen.

"I'm sure if we talk to the guy we can work something out." Tyrell replied.

"But we've seen what this guy can do, with his power I'm not sure talking will solve anything." Aladar said with a worried face.

"You're so negative sometimes, you should look on the bright side; if we can stop this guy, we'll be heroes!" The ram said excitedly and with a determined look. Marcus then sighed at his friend's confidence.

"Alright, but know this: the only reason I'm coming with you, is so if something happens I'll be there to help you." The fox stated and Tyrell then pat his head.

"That's why you're always there for me." The ram replied causing the fox to blush a little.

The two had then spent the next few days traveling up the mountain where the necromancer resided. The fox and the ram had faced off a few bandits on the way up but otherwise the path up was pretty smooth, but when the two were getting close to the top Aladar had slowed down and slumped against the mountain wall.

"Are you alright Al?" Tyrell asked and slowed down for the fox to catch up.

"Sorry, I just feel really weak and smell some dark magic ahead." The fox said and sat down. Tyrell then looked up ahead.

"I see the cave," The ram said to the fox. "you wait here, I'll go see the necromancer." He said and the fox then struggled to stand up.

"No, you shouldn't go by yourself." Aladar said then fell back to the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tyrell said and headed towards the cave.

It had then been about an hour since Tyrell had went into the necromancer's cave and Aladar was getting worried. It had taken all of the fox's strength to stand up, and when he did, he leaned against the wall as he walked towards the cave. When he approached the cave's entrance the stench of dark magic flooded his nose and before he went in, he saw someone was coming out.

"Tyrell?" The fox asked but was silenced he saw it was someone else. This person was an adult wolf that had grey fur and was clothed in black robes. He was also holding what looked like a golden horn, but it had a head of a ram where the mouthpiece should be.

"I have no use for this." The wolf said and tossed the horn a Aladar's feet.

"Where's Tyrell?" The fox asked as he held his staff. The wolf just stared into Aladar's eyes.

"I suggest you leave." The wolf said then looked at the horn on the floor. "Unless you want to end up like your friend."

"No…" The fox said as he fell to his knees and picked up the horn. "What did you do?"

"Immortality requires tribute." The wolf said. "You are feeling weak right?" He asked and the fox didn't look up. A second later there was a bright green flash and suddenly the fox's weakness had vanished. "I'm surprised you managed to get this far, my magic drain curse should have killed you sooner." The wolf said and Aladar looked back up and the saw the wolf turn his back and face the cave.

"Wh-What?" Aladar asked as a few tears ran down his face.

"Be grateful, I had cursed you long ago and was planning on using you as a tribute." The wolf said and looked back at Aladar, causing the fox to stand back up. "The ram was no match for me, I was going to get you, but after I revealed my plan to him he quickly vowed to take your place." He said and turned back again. "Tell your village that they will no longer suffer from my magic."

Those were the last words of the necromancer as the wolf disappeared back into his cave. Aladar just stood where he was and held the horn that was his former partner and friend.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." The fox whispered to the horn. He then sat at the edge of the mountain and cried.

***End Flashback***

"So, if the horn was golden, then why is it silver now?" Marcus asked the wolf guide.

"According to the legend, the horn turned silver the day Aladar died." The wolf replied.

"How did Aladar die?" The fox then asked.

"There is no absolute answer to that question." The guide said. "But from what we found, it had something to do with a cursed artifact." He said leaving the fox with a disappointed look on his face. "But," The wolf said catching the fox's attention again. "I heard that the spirit of the ram would be free if the artifact is held by a descendant of Aladar."

"Does anyone know what happened to the necromancer?" Marcus asked and the wolf unexpectedly paused for a second.

"I don't know," The wolf replied. "but I heard that he lives among us, disguised as a normal wolf."

Before Marcus could ask anymore questions, he noticed that students were starting to line up at the doors and his friends were calling him.

"Sorry, but it's time for me to go, thanks for telling me that story, it was interesting." The fox said as he and the wolf shook hands.

"My pleasure." The wolf said with a smile. "I have something for you." He said and pulled out what looked like an old coin from his pockets and handed it to Marcus. "I have a feeling this should belongs to you, a little thanks for listening to my story."

"Thanks, bye." The fox said as he put away the coin and went to catch up with his friends.

When Marcus got on the bus he swore he saw a golden glow at the edge of his eye but dismissed the thought as he sat down. He then pulled out and looked at the coin he had received from the museum guide, it was a little rusty, and both sides had a symbol of a fox's skull on them.

"Cool, but a little disturbing." Marcus said and put the coin back in his pocket, but as he did, his head started to hurt and he began to feel a little ill.

"You alright?" His friend beside him asked and the fox nodded.

"Just feeling a little sick, thank god it's Friday." Marcus said and rested his head on the glass window. "When I get home I'm heading to bed to take a nap."

**Sorry if this is a bit crappy, it was actually a school paper I wrote based on the picture of a silver horn, I wanted to post this because, well… why not?**

**Oh, and Lylat is the name of the Starfox world, which is a Nintendo game btw.**


End file.
